


Primal Bond

by AbhorrentGodliness, Gaqalesqua



Series: Collabs [5]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Begging, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Breeding, Breeding Kink, Caveman equality, Creampie, Dom/sub, Dominance, Dubious Consent, Everyone here is a caveman, F/M, Far Cry Primal AU, Fighting Kink, Fingerfucking, Forced Orgasm, Groping, Local Man Attempts to Seduce Local Woman, Manhandling, Mating Rituals, Mildly Dubious Consent, Monosyllabic names, Multiple Orgasms, Older Woman/Younger Man, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Power Dynamics, Power Play, Restraints, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Size Difference, Size Kink, Strength Kink, Vaginal Fingering, casual animal murder, caveman AU, the sex starts off very dubious!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-01-25 15:44:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 20,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21358684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbhorrentGodliness/pseuds/AbhorrentGodliness, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaqalesqua/pseuds/Gaqalesqua
Summary: The young chief of the Wing Clan sets his eye on the chief of the Star Clan, but she's not so easily won.
Relationships: Arthur Maxson/Female Sole Survivor, Arthur Maxson/Sole Survivor
Series: Collabs [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/883005
Comments: 87
Kudos: 150





	1. Chapter 1

“No.”

The word rang in his ears, but he wasn’t entirely sure he’d heard her correctly. “No?”

Rosh stared at him. “No,” she repeated. “I said ‘no.’ No to mating, no to joining your clan. ‘No.’”

With slightly narrowed eyes, Thur stared at the woman in front of him as he allowed her words to roll around in his head like rocks in a hand-crafted basket. She’d rejected him in front of her entire clan – and in front of some of his own clan who’d accompanied him, as well – despite the fact he’d brought her gifts in exchange for her agreement to becoming his mate; he’d brought ripe fruit picked from bushes, meat that would surely feed her clan for days, and even fine pelts of animals he’d hunted down and skinned himself. And yet, she’d still rejected him. “Why?”

“You’re a boy,” she replied. “Your clan does this all for you.” Her daughter nestled into her arms. “I have a child to follow me. I don’t need another.”

His jaw tensed as he tipped his chin up, the feeling of rage boiling deep in his gut at the insult of calling him a child; and perhaps the worst part was how she accused him of using his own people to do his personal bidding to impress a woman he wanted to take as his mate, as if he was incapable of doing all this himself.

“The only part my clan was involved in was helping me carry these gifts for you in exchange for your hand. I take care of my people just as I’d take care of you—” his eyes dropped to the child in her arms, “—And your child. My clan trusts me to provide for them.”

Of course he would say that. The Wing clan revered this man like some sort of demigod to their numbers, all because he was of some great warrior’s bloodline. 

“My answer hasn’t changed,” she said, shifting a little so that her daughter was on her hip, facing away from Thur.

He grunted in disappointment. Rosh was stubborn, it seemed, but that was fine; he’d get what he wanted eventually because he was a determined man who worked hard toward his goals and now that he had his sights set on the leader of the Star Clan, she was considered his next objective. Thur had a bloodline to continue, after all.

“For now, it is,” he conceded. A small smirk upturned his left cheek just before he turned his back to her, leaving her in peace for the time being. 

She stared at his back, her brows furrowing in suspicion. Rosh had no intention of simply rolling over and letting this boy claim her. From everything the other tribes had whispered, he sat in his village and sent out his people to forage. She would not mate herself to a man with so little ability of his own. And there was no way to verify his claims of skill - his clan would have vouched for him, and given how little she knew or trusted them, theirs was not a word that she could trust. Not yet.

Even if he _ was _ handsome. 

As Thur left the Star Clan village, receiving looks from the people of Rosh’s clan while those from his own who’d accompanied him followed close behind, he kept his chin up regardless of the types of expressions that were thrown his way. Surely her people were unhappy with his presence but it mattered not because he would convince her to accept his proposal one way or another — and if that meant finding more gifts for her that displayed his skill and determination, then so be it.

There was a particularly vicious jaguar that’d been roaming the area not far from where his tribe lived, having claimed its home in the nearby forest, so he considered tracking and hunting the beast down to claim its meat and skin it, just to present Rosh with its pelt. And he’d bring her other pelts, as well - skins that were big enough to keep those in her tribe warm during cold nights and winters, such as those from wolves and elk; he might even bring her weapons she could use to fend off invaders, like the spears his clan had perfected with sharp tips dipped in a liquified version of a poisonous plant. Then again, she might use them on him, so perhaps that idea wasn’t the greatest.

Regardless, after he presented her with the jaguar pelt, she certainly wouldn’t be able to reject his offer.

* * *

Rosh rubbed her eyes, trying to keep from sighing. 

It seemed word had gotten out that there were other clans trying to get her to mate with them. The Blood tribe had evidently decided it was their turn. They didn’t even send her supposed mate with them - maybe they knew she wouldn’t have liked them. Instead, they sent a man with grey eyes, black paint smeared around them, and panther pelts cloaking his back. He didn’t even bring food. Instead, a few nervous-looking men and women shifted behind him. 

“The Clan-Father presents you with spare hands to aid you in harvesting and hunting,” the grey-eyed man said, “if you will accept his offer to mate.”

Rosh looked over at them. None of them would meet her gaze. “I don’t need extra mouths to feed,” she replied. “Or clan members who were forced out of their clan. Take them back to your _ Father _ and tell him to offer something else.”

The man’s brows furrowed, but he nodded, bowing to her before he turned and left without a word. The nervous tribals followed behind him. When they were out of earshot, Rosh let out the sigh that she had been holding in since they had opened the gate to the Blood Clan’s party.

But Thur had arrived just as the opposing clan’s tribe members turned and started leaving, his eyes immediately zeroing in on the man who seemed to be leading the group. He gave him a once-over before flicking his gaze to Rosh, one eyebrow cocked up and a slightly irritated look on his face as he approached where she stood and dropped the jaguar pelt he’d had on his shoulder at her feet. A few of his own tribe members followed behind him, carrying other goods gathered that were to be gifted to her and her clan, but Thur was the one who carried the main prize. 

“What is the Blood Tribe doing here?” he questioned, his tone more demanding an answer than requesting one as he glanced back at their retreating forms. 

“Same as you, offering tribute in exchange for mating,” she replied. “Whoever I mate with is hardly your business.”

She recognised that pelt. A few of her best hunters had died trying to claim it for themselves. And now he threw it down like he could trick her into thinking he killed it himself. 

“What have you got now?” she asked, crossing her arms. She hadn’t wanted to bring Nila out with the Blood Tribe here. They unsettled her. 

While the Wing Clan leader enjoyed challenges, Rosh was a challenge all on her own, and he certainly didn’t need anyone else setting their sights on her, so the revelation of others seeking her for mating did not make him happy; a low rumble emitted from his chest. 

“They’re not worth your time,” he growled, completely ignoring the fact she’d said it was none of his business — because, to him, it _ was _ his business when she’d eventually become _ his _ mate.

But he stood proudly over the pelt he’d dropped in front of her, his chest puffed out just slightly and his chin tipped up in a silent boast of his achievement. She could pretend she didn’t know what the beast he presented her with was but he knew she did — every tribe within a certain radius knew of the jaguar that stalked lone clan members and disappeared with children in the night. “A beast that is no longer a problem,” he answered while stepping around the pelt, trying to move a bit closer to her. 

Rosh pulled her knife from her hip, glaring at him warningly. “You stay there.”

He held his hands up, palms facing her, and he froze in his steps, but his eyes remained on her while his chin tipped down just slightly; dangerously. “I’ve brought you it’s pelt after I hunted it down myself. You know I can provide for you. I can take care of you.”

Rosh bared her teeth. “You really think I believe you hunted that alone? You’re either stupid or a liar.” She took a step away from the man. “I don’t need either. And certainly not to mate with.” She gestured to the pelt. “I don’t need gifts. I need proof. And a dead animal you could have killed with your clan proves nothing.”

An eyebrow cocked up. “So, what, you wish to join me on a hunt? To see me in action?”

Rosh snorted. “I have no intention of doing so only to be stolen away. I’m no fool.”

Thur hummed, his eyes glancing over her momentarily. “If I wanted to steal you from your clan, I would have done it already. I certainly have the fighters to do so; or I could have just snuck in here and taken you in your sleep.” His arms had fallen back to his sides again but he remained where he was. 

_ Taken in her sleep_. Rosh bristled. There was something about the way he said that. It made her...she exhaled heavily, one hand on her hip. The other was clutched around the knife still. “Not fool enough to waste lives over one woman,” she pointed out. “But stubborn. Determined.” She paused. “Rather no one than you, but rather you than the Blood Tribe.” Rosh slipped the knife back into its sheath. “Go home. I will think of something. Come back in a few days.”

Thur certainly noticed the change in atmosphere — it’d went from entirely hostile to… something else. Something less aggressive but still not completely welcoming. He kept track of where her knife was even though she didn’t seem to be actively threatening to slice his throat anymore, but even as the blade was sheathed, he knew it only took a matter of seconds to take it back out and shove it straight into his kidney. 

But she conceded — sort of. He was told to leave and to return in a few days as she thought of something, and her words only brought a wide, lopsided grin to his face that upturned more on his left cheek than his right.

“I am the best option you have for a mate. We will have strong, healthy children together that will pass on both my bloodline and yours, and I will take care of you—“ he took half a step closer, but no more, “—In more ways than just surviving and providing.”

Rosh put a hand on her knife. “My no can still be final,” she warned. “Do not test me.”

His hands raised again just slightly, palms facing her like before, as he began stepping back — but that grin never faltered on his face. “Three sunsets,” he said; his eyes gave her another quick look over and, with that, Thur turned and started leaving as she’d ordered him to.

Rosh didn’t wait for him to go before she was heading back to her tent, already thinking about what she could do. “Dea,” she called, knowing her shadow would be there in moments.

“Chief,” the red-headed man replied. “You need me?”

Rosh closed the flap of her tent. “You saw that. How do I know he isn’t a lying fool of a boy trying to claim more than he’s capable of protecting?”

Dea crossed his arms. “He offered to show you his hunting. You won’t do it?”

Rosh shook her head. “Too easy to be stolen. I need to know I’m safe. But I need to know he’s no liar too.”

Dea nodded. “I can watch him,” he offered. “See if your pest is as good as he says he is.”

Rosh looked up at him. “What if he sees you? He might kill you.”

Dea laughed. “Chief, no one’s ever seen me.”

Rosh’s brow rose. “I saw you.”

Dea shrugged. “Never said I was perfect. But I’m with you. Let me spy. You stay here and be safe. When I know enough, I’ll come tell you. Either he’s false, or he’s true.”

“Chief,” a guard called through the door, “the Wing clan left you gifts.”

Rosh sighed. “Yes, I know.” 

“No, chief, they left you more.”

Rosh pinned up the tent flap and stepped outside. One of the guards who had brought Thur into the camp was waiting, carrying two spears. “He says these are yours,” the guard told her. 

Blinking, Rosh took hold of one. They were strong, beautifully balanced. “One of his clan knows how to make good weapons, it seems,” she murmured. 

“Next he’ll come and say _ he _ made them,” Dea chuckled. “When shall I go?”

Rosh ran her hand along the spear. “You always go when you want.”

Dea hummed. “True. See you in two sunrises, chief.”

Rosh watched Dea disappear out of the gate, into the forests, and bit her lip, still clutching the spear. Stars, she missed being outside the camp…

* * *

Upon arriving back at the Wing Clan camp, Thur’s irritation had returned since there had been plenty of time to think during the walk home. He was greeted by tribe members as he made his way through the village, heading toward the cave in the back that his tent was in, and mostly nodded or gave quiet greetings in return to those who’d addressed him first. But upon reaching his destination, he was approached by someone in his tribe who he trusted with his life on every level. 

“Thur,” Danse greeted as the taller man trailed after the clan leader; Thur just grunted in acknowledgment. “Did she reject you again?”

Again. _ Again_. A sour look was shot to his friend but he didn’t dare grace him with an answer. 

“So, that’s a ‘yes,’ then?”

They entered the cave and Thur rubbed his eyes with his thumb and forefinger, trying to rid himself of the oncoming headache that was due to his shortening fuse. “It is a ‘maybe’ now,” he corrected.

“Oh. Well, that’s an improvement.”

“She was approached by the Blood Tribe, I suppose their leader, the… Chief-Father, or Clan-Father, or whatever it is they call him, proposed she be his mate, but I didn’t see him there, just a handful of his tribe members.” His arms crossed over his chest as he stood in the entrance of the cave, eyes staring out at the village his people had worked hard on building. 

“Do you think they’re going to be a problem? Might she choose him?” his friend asked.

Thur was ready to throw Danse out of the cave as he spun around to face the filter-lacking man. “Have you no faith in me? In my abilities to persuade her to be my mate? To show her I am worthy and capable?”

“Of course I do, Thur. But it seems you’re the one who is worried.”

The Wing Clan leader flubbed a bit before finally huffing in irritation and turning back around. “It matters not. She’s requested me back in three sunsets, and until then, I have a beast to hunt.”

Danse hummed. “Are you sure she’s worth all this? There are plenty of women you can mate—“

The look Thur shot the older man was one of warning. “Yes, I am sure. She is beautiful, and wilful, and she’s already had one healthy child. She can birth more — for me.”

But his friend seemed unconvinced. “You’re going through an awful lot of trouble based on assumptions and, from the way you’ve described her, she doesn’t seem to be interested in you.”

Thur’s jaw tensed and his teeth ground together. “She is. And if she’s not, she will be. I’ll have her as my mate soon enough because that’s exactly where she’ll want to be — by my side.” _ And beneath me, _he thought. 

* * *

The sun dawned the next day, and Dea had been waiting an hour before it, watching for the chieftain. Thur had returned to the village in a foul mood yesterday, and hadn’t come outside since. So Dea kept low, his hair smeared with mud and grass to disguise the vibrant red, and waited, hoping his knees wouldn’t cramp. 

It wasn’t long after dawn had arrived that Thur was leaving camp by himself, a bow strapped to his back with arrows in the makeshift quiver, along with three spears in hand. He headed west, in the direction of where a majority of the bear population resided, with one goal in mind — get a fresh pelt for Rosh. 

Dea slipped through the undergrowth, keeping his eye on Thur, and pausing only briefly to scan the area for danger. This close to the village, there was unlikely to be much danger - the Wing clan had certainly seen to that. But nevertheless, it didn’t hurt to be prepared. 

He’d walked for some time before a prickling sensation on the back of his neck alerted him of something; a feeling that told him not whether danger was nearby, but that eyes were upon him. Thur found himself stopping in his tracks, brows furrowing as he gazed around, searching the brush for anyone or anything that might be near.

Dea dropped his head, sinking down into the foliage. He was good. Most people didn’t even know he was watching them. Perhaps Thur wasn’t all talk. 

He scanned the area for a few moments longer before finally turning back around and continuing on his path. Soon enough, he was entering bear territory, his eyes flicking from the ground to the trees to the path ahead of him until his gaze settled on something nearby and he approached. The Wing Clan leader ran his fingers over the bark on a tree where claw marks had scratched at it, showing a clear climb up the trunk from an extremely large predator. Dea followed at a distance.

Dropping his attention to the ground again, he looked around for footprints, fur, broken sticks, anything that might help him track a beast that large — and the moment he spotted a barely-visible footprint that was slightly hidden in the grass, he knew he’d found his mark. 

Now for the important part. Dea needed to make sure he got close enough to ensure Thur was the one to hunt the bear, yet not too close that either giant hairy creature would spot him and kill him for coming in range. No point in making sure Rosh was safe only to end up getting killed in the process.

Thur tracked the beast, keeping his steps silent as he moved and his body somewhat low to the ground. It hadn’t been long ago that the bear was nearby, the footprint slightly fresh in the damp mud. And before he knew it, he was coming upon the creature, its large body lounging in the grass, laying on its back, eating bugs from a small log it had turned upside down and stuck it’s snout into. Dea slipped behind a nearby tree, and watched. 

The angle was difficult since the bear had its face mostly in the log, and Thur knew if he struck anywhere else but its throat or head that he’d not really be doing any damage — the beasts were hundreds of pounds of fat, after all. Thus, the predicament he found himself in meant he needed to draw it out; he removed the bow from his back, an arrow following soon after and being notched in place while he steadied his aim.

Each possibility of how the bear might react to a noise went through his mind; each direction it might move, each emotional reaction it might have, and each attack it may respond with. Of course, the possibilities were endless, but he made his best tactical assumption on what the creature would do and pulled his arrow back before letting out a sharp whistle. 

But animals weren’t tactical. They were unpredictable. 

The bear froze for a moment before trying to shove the log off its face, only to struggle with it a few times until it was finally free; and once its eyes turned to Thur, there was nothing but rage in them. The beast rolled into its side and stood, then, with a thunderous roar, it charged. 

Thur released his arrow but it hit the bear in the shoulder, only garnering a grunt from the creature. Arrows were no good. He dropped his bow and grabbed one of the spears he’d leaned against the tree beside him, pulling his arm back and waiting until the bear was close enough before he launched it forward. The sharp tip of the weapon pierced its jaw, but the second spear that was thrown immediately after the first landed right between the eyes — and the bear collapsed, sliding across the ground as it went down.

Dea stifled a groan. If Rosh still didn’t want the man, well…he might not be much use as a mate, but he would certainly enjoy relieving him of that stress...

Thur picked his bow up and returned it to his back, then grabbed the remaining spear before approaching the dead bear. The beast was huge — much larger than he’d expected it to be — so he was going to have one hell of a time carrying the pelt back. But for Rosh, it’d be worth it.

Unsheathing the knife at his hip, the Wing Clan leader went on to relieve the bear of its pelt. 

Dea had seen enough. The man was more than just talk. Thur paused again, this time while he was slicing down the beast’s belly, his entire body freezing as the hairs on the back of his neck prickled just like before. Without moving any other part of his body, he raised his eyes to look around in front of him, gazing at the trees and brush to see if someone or something was there. But when he saw no one, frustration washed over him before he went back to skinning his kill. 

Dea fell flat to avoid Thur’s gaze from landing on him, and praying that the hunter was too busy to have noticed him. All right. This might take longer than usual to get out of here…

* * *

Dea returned within the two sunrises. His face was irritating because he did not have an expression. And Rosh wanted to know, _ now_, if Thur was worthy of the claims he made.

“Well?” she finally asked, when Dea had been silent for too long. 

A grin split his face. She rolled her eyes. 

“Clan Wing’s chief can do what he says he can do,” he told her. “And he’s clearly invested in proving that. He fought a bear.”

Her brows raised. “So a fool, but not a liar.”

Dea shook his head. “Not a liar. So, when he comes back, what will your answer be?”

Rosh paused. She’d had two days to think this over. “I won’t be here,” she admitted.

Dea blinked. “No?”

“I’m...going to be out hunting,” she said. “And you can tell Thur that.”

Dea crossed his arms. “You want to keep the chief of the Wing clan waiting,” he said. 

Rosh bit her lip. “He won’t wait,” she pointed out. “If I’m out of the camp, he’ll come looking for me, or do you not think he will?”

Dea _ chuckled_. “You want him to find you, chief?”

She shrugged, trying to ignore the heat in her cheeks. “If he can. It’s another test for him. To see if he can track me. I won’t make it easy.”

Dea just grinned. “Understood, chief. I’ll go tell the gate guards what to say when Thur comes back to present his new gift for you.”

Rosh sighed. “I would just...like a mate that isn’t only doing this to have children. I want what I had. I won’t accept anything less.”

“But if he’s fun, that would be good too,” Dea teased. 

Rosh blushed. “Yes,” she murmured. “It would. I want...it’s been so long since I’ve been able to _ want_. I love this tribe, but…”

Dea put his hands up. “No judgement here. I’ve seen Thur fight. It makes the body hot.”

Rosh glared at him weakly. “I will not share him with you.”

Dea snorted. “He’s all yours, chief. Promise.”

The thought of Thur _ being all hers _ was just as Dea said. Heat rushed through her. She stood, reaching for one of the spears Thur had left her. “I’m going hunting,” she told Dea. “If Thur finds me...he finds me. If he cannot...I might have to set him another task.”

* * *

The bear pelt was _ heavy. _A couple hundred pounds, maybe, and Thur was not exactly enthused to carry it in his shoulder the entire way from the place he’d skinned it back to his village, and then from his village to Rosh’s. But he did what he had to do, and was soon striding up to the Star Clan village gate, though this time he was alone rather than bringing other tribe members with him. 

“I’m here to see your chief,” he announced to the guard at the gate. 

The guard looked him over. “She’s not here,” he replied. 

Thur cocked one eyebrow up. He’d never known her to leave her village but that likely wasn’t something they’d let other clans know about. “Why not? Where is she?”

“Hunting,” the guard told him. “She comes back when she pleases. And since you killed that beast, nobody was worried about her going alone.”

He reached his free hand up and scratched at his beard, thinking. “Which direction did she go hunting?”

There was a shrug. “Usually south, and then a little east.” 

“Very well,” Thur grunted before dropping the bear pelt on the ground at the guard’s feet. “Be sure this gets to her tent.” He didn’t know if the guard could even pick up the pelt but it didn’t matter to him at that point. “I would do it myself, but I already know you won't let me in without her there. Besides, I have a chief to hunt.”

But just as he turned and began to head near the edge of the village that Rosh likely would have left from, he paused in his steps as the hairs on the back of his neck prickled just like they had when he was hunting the bear. Someone was watching him. Again. His eyebrows furrowed and he looked around, trying to spot where the peering stare was coming from, but just like the last two times, he saw nothing; a low noise of irritation rumbled from his throat before he continued. 

Finding tracks Rosh left wasn’t terribly easy; she was light on her feet and stealthy, which meant she didn’t leave much evidence behind for him to follow. Nevertheless, he found what small amount of a trail she’d left behind and descended upon it like a hawk on its dinner, tracking her for as long as it took until he found her — until the predator found his prey. 

She’d taken a shortcut through some parts of the trees, heading down towards the lake. A few gently disturbed bushes were all the evidence he had to go on. A few patches where berries had been snagged instead of hanging from branches. 

It didn’t surprise him to find her near water as she’d likely stopped to take a drink while hunting. She was kneeling near the edge as he approached, quietly leaving the tree line from behind her, his body crouched low to the ground and feet carefully stepping as he drew closer. Thur unsheathed the knife from his hip, holding it tightly in his hand, and just as he got close enough — right behind her — he pounced.

He ended up on his knees behind Rosh so as to be at her level, his much larger body pressed against hers, chest flush with her back. The knife in his hand was immediately at her throat and the side of his face was pressed to hers opposite the weapon; he wrapped his free arm around her torso, caging in her arms and body as he purred in her ear.

“Mine.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The consent here does seem to be quite dubious so be forewarned.

The air left her in one loud cry, and Rosh froze. The heat on her back bled through her furs. The knife at her throat had both cold fear crawling down her spine and wet arousal pooling between her thighs. Her next few breaths were shaky, her body frozen as she tried to recover from the sudden appearance of Thur.

“You,” she swallowed, “found me?”

“Mm. I bring you furs,” he began as he dragged the edge of the knife along her throat to graze her skin, “Pelts of beasts that plague our lands,” the knife slid up to her jugular, its sharp tip barely brushing over the vulnerable point before moving further down to rest the blade against the side of her neck, “And yet you still doubt my abilities?” 

“You could have had your clan find those,” she reminded him. “You’re young. A boy from a warrior’s bloodline. I had to be certain you were honest.” The knife on her skin, _ stars_, it was making her legs weak. She hadn’t felt this way for a very long time. She’d _ missed _ it. 

“Yes. And what better way to test me—“ his arm slightly unraveled from around her, but his hand was resting on her hip, “—Than to make me _hunt_ _you._”

She didn’t dare move whilst that knife pressed against her neck, though she glanced at the ground. If she could reach down far enough...maybe she could grab some sand, or water…

“But I think,” his hand slid from her hip and up to her throat, fingers wrapping around the column just as the knife was tossed to the side and out of her reach, that hand then settling on her waist, “I’ve earned you, have I not?”

Rosh could not stop the soft panting that escaped her. “Not yet,” she breathed, and lurched forward, hand outstretched for the sand. 

The hand at her waist was quicker as Thur reached out and grabbed her wrist, twisting her arm behind her back and between their bodies. “Foolish,” he scolded. 

Rosh swung her elbow back and it connected with his ribs. The Wing Clan leader let out a low grunt from the strike. His hand released her throat and grabbed _ that _ arm, twisting it behind her back to pin it with the first. “You’re making this much too difficult,” he snarled. “Are you going to walk with me or do I need to _ carry _ you?”

Rosh answered him by throwing her head back. He had expected that, moving his face out of the way just before the back of her head connected with his nose. “Very well. If this is how you wish to play, then so be it.” 

Thur stood up and pulled her to her feet with him, spinning her around and grabbing part of her pelt dress. He yanked it upward, draping it over her head while her hands were still behind her back, then bent down to her waist and hoisted her over his shoulder. Yelping, Rosh kicked at him furiously, but he wrapped his arm around the back of her knees, his other reaching up so his hand was on her bare ass, grabbing and squeezing as he started carrying her. 

She had no intention of making this easy for him. Wriggling in his arms, Rosh did not let up for a moment. The shoreline where he had caught her slowly got further and further away, and as more of that heat, that _ need _ filled her, the resolve to make him fight her only grew. Mating within her own tribe was one thing - clan members knew each other, knew skills and strengths. 

If this Wing clan chief wanted her as a mate, he would have to earn every part of her that he fought for, right down to filling her and putting his baby in her. 

It was easier to keep her under control with her arms tangled and her legs restrained, yet she didn’t give up — she was a fighter, that was for certain, and Thur would devour that part of her every step of the way. The hand on her ass lifted only for a moment before his palm abruptly clapped down on one of the cheeks, spanking her. Rosh _ yelped_. 

“Stop fighting,” he snapped, though it didn’t really matter since they were closing in on the waterfall where he knew a cave was hidden behind. It would give them the most privacy — not that he cared, he had no shame — so he could breed her. “I’ve earned you as my mate, you know this.”

“You’ve earned me,” she was still recovering from the blow, “when you’ve filled me. Until then, I will fight you.”

Thur licked his lower lip. “Very well. We’re here, anyway.”

He carried her along a natural rock path that led around and behind the waterfall, straight into a cave, the only light coming from the outside as it broke through the water. Moving a little bit away from the mouth of the cave but not too far so as they couldn’t see, he pulled Rosh off his shoulder and roughly set her on the ground before straddling her hips, yanking her dress up and the rest of the way off. She kicked up with her knees, jabbing him hard in the back. She couldn’t miss. He was right on top of her. Though when her hands were free, her first thought was to drape an arm across her breasts and cover them. 

Thur was far too big to be kicked off with her knees at his back, though the strike did hurt when she nearly connected with his spine and sent his body forward just slightly. He scooted down so he could straddle her thighs instead, preventing her from hitting him again while his hands went for her wrists, knowing she’d try to strike him next — at least until he saw she was covering herself. It made him pause for only half a second before he grabbed both wrists and pinned them above her head with one of his hands. “There’s no use in hiding yourself. You’re mine. I’ll see all of you from now on.”

That heat was _ throbbing _between her thighs, just above where he straddled her, and Rosh’s eyes fell to the pelts around his waist. In truth, he had probably more than earned her some time ago, but Rosh was no unmated girl. She had done this before, and she would never allow it to happen again without first ensuring he could please her. Her last mate...he’d had her so loud when they fucked that they’d ended up outside of the camp most nights to give the clan some peace and quiet whilst they made Nila together. 

His eyes followed where she was looking, straight down to the pelts around his own waist, before that same lopsided grin he’d shown her before appeared on his face. “What? You’re curious now?”

She bared her teeth. “Curious? What do you think I am, a girl? You brag about skills - are you even old enough to know what happens now?”

While her comments about his age would have riled him up before, they rolled off his back now. Instead, he wet his bottom lip again as he studied her face before speaking again. “Ask me to take my pelts off.”

She glared at him. “You’ve changed your mind about mating?”

“Not at all,” he said as he leaned forward, his chest close to hers — she could surely feel how hard he was to some extent since their bodies were close. “I just know you want to see what’s waiting for you, so I want to hear you ask.”

“You hunted me out here so you could make me ask for what _ you _ want,” she drawled. “Claim it for yourself or leave me be. I won’t ask.”

Thur dipped his head so his lips moved to her throat, his beard just barely brushing against her skin. “You will. We have all night.” He leaned down and placed a kiss to her collarbone, following it up with a bite.

Rosh’s breath caught at the bite but she didn’t obey him. “Then I will sleep all night.”

He chuckled against her clavicle. “You won’t want to, I promise,” he said as he slowly started trailing kisses down her chest, changing direction until he reached one of her nipples where he sucked it into his mouth. 

Rosh _ squeaked_, tensing beneath him as the wet warmth touched her breast. She closed her eyes, teeth digging into her lip. She had to frustrate him. She had to. If he was not going to claim her like this…

Pulling his head back as he sucked, he tugged her nipple along with him until it was released from his lips with a _ pop; _ he immediately returned to it, flicking the tip of his tongue and dragging the flat of it along the peaked bud before he switched breasts and gave the same treatment to the other. Rosh wriggled underneath him, not the way she had done earlier. Her body sought him this time, rather than trying to free itself from him. That heat between her thighs was _ slick_, almost unbearably so. It throbbed, demanding she give in and let him claim her. Rosh took a few deep breaths, keeping her eyes tightly shut as she tried to put up a front against the onslaught of his mouth. 

When he felt he’d given enough attention to both breasts, he trailed gentle kisses toward her navel, stopping just above it and allowing his lips to hover so they were just barely grazing her skin as he spoke, eyes on her. “Ask.”

Rosh stared. “No.”

The Wing Clan leader kept eye contact with her as he started trailing his lips further down, his hand dragging her wrists with him, pinning them against her stomach while he moved. Once his body was above her knees, he used his thighs and free hand to spread her legs so he could slot himself between them. Rosh tensed. Was this it? Was he going to claim her now?

He backed himself up a bit further until he could lower his upper body to where his head was between her thighs, and then he abruptly leaned in to drag the flat of his tongue up her folds. A jolt rushed through her, thighs tensing up where they were spread around him, and a cry echoed through the cave.

She was wet — _ extremely _wet — and the taste of her slick drew him in. “You know,” he started before licking up her folds again, “For someone who didn’t want me as a mate, you seem awfully excited to have me between your thighs. Or is there an excuse for how wet you are?”

Rosh’s cheeks burned, and she turned her head so that she wouldn’t look at him. She wouldn’t give him that delight. Not yet. She knew he would claim her completely, but until then, Rosh would not give him ground. 

But he wasn’t happy with her eyes being elsewhere. Quickly, Thur pushed himself up her body, leaning on his knees and her pinned wrists as his free hand grabbed her jaw, thumb and fingers digging into her cheeks while he roughly turned her face toward him. “Look at me,” he ordered. 

“No,” she panted. She wouldn’t give him this.

His legs spread a little more so his knees pressed against the inside of her thighs, pushing her legs open as his hips moved closer. He pulled his pelts up — not off — and started rubbing the head of his cock against her clit, just barely grinding. “Look. At. Me.”

Rosh shook her head furiously, trembling as the pleasure rushed through her. She would not beg for this. Not when _ he _ was the one who came with his tribute and his need to prove himself. 

She was stubborn, perhaps _ too _ stubborn, but Thur enjoyed a good challenge; he would break her before he bred her. Pulling his hips back, he moved back down so his head was between her thighs again and, rather than teasing, he leaned in and locked his lips around her clit, sucking it into his mouth. Rosh’s hips jolted, her body immediately moving to seek the abrupt wave of pleasure that crashed over her. A shaky cry escaped her lips and she screwed her eyes shut tighter still. Her thighs trembled. This _ man… _

His free hand came down to join his face between her legs, fingers sliding along her folds before the middle one dipped into her, straight to the last knuckle, while he flicked his tongue against her clit in his mouth at the same time. 

Her reaction was almost _ violent_, her hips twisting desperately, thighs snapping tight around him. Rosh arched her back, inhaling sharply. But Thur relished in her reaction, releasing a low groan against her that sent vibrations into her clit while he started thrusting his finger in and out of her. The swollen bud was released from his mouth after a moment, though, and he flicked his tongue against it one more time; teasing. “Ask.”

“Do you want me to open my eyes or to ask?” Rosh shot back. 

Her voice was uneven. The bite in it didn’t convey as well as she had hoped, but she squeezed him a little with her thighs anyway. 

“Both. But you’ll open your eyes after you ask, regardless.” His teeth sank into the inside of her thigh the best he could while she had them squeezed around his head; he added a second finger. The sharp, arousing pain of his teeth in her thigh _ did _ force her eyes open, but Rosh kept them fixed on a rock in the wall nearby, refusing to give him the contact he craved. There was a slight stretch as he slipped another finger in. It had been so long, and his fingers were not small. Nevertheless, all she did was gasp sharply. 

“But I must admit,” he said after releasing her skin from the hold his teeth had on her thigh, “I’m surprised you have no desire to watch me please you. I know you’re enjoying this.” 

Thur’s mouth went back between her legs and he swirled his tongue around her clit, his fingers thrusting a bit faster inside her. 

Rosh’s biting retort died under the next wave of pleasure, and her eyes rolled up as her body trembled in his grip. That tension was growing between her thighs, taunting her. He would have her weak for him and she couldn’t stop him. So Rosh lay back, gasping for breath, and waited. 

He sucked her clit back into his mouth, swirling his tongue against it over and over as he fingered her faster, his hand hitting her a bit rougher every time he pushed his fingers in. 

But as soon as he felt her starting to reach the edge, he pulled away, removing the stimulation he was giving her. 

It almost _ hurt_. Rosh felt herself _ throb_, felt slick dripping out of her, breath coming out in frantic pants as she realised what he’d just done. Eyes shutting tight, she cursed. Tremors rushed through her. It was like nothing she had ever felt before. Some part of her whispered _ again_, but she swallowed, trying to breathe despite the racing of her heart. 

Thur moved up her body a little, his lips pressing kisses to her stomach — specifically paying attention to where the stretch marks were from when she’d been pregnant before; he couldn’t wait to watch them stretch again. He dragged the tip of his tongue along one of them, waiting until she came down from her near-climax. “Ask.”

She couldn’t ask. Her mind was too scattered. Her breath was too ragged. It was like Rosh had run from here to the camp, like she had drunk too much. She didn’t have the words. And the warm, wet touch that brushed over the marks on her belly had her whimpering, her hands clenching into fists. 

Two fingers were pushed back into her a little roughly, straight to the last knuckles, and he crooked them inside her while his thumb shifted up to her clit, just barely brushing against it. “Do you really want me to keep doing this all night?”

Part of her whispered _ yes_. “No,” she stammered out. “No, I...you _ can’t_.”

“I can, and I will,” he said against her stomach, placing another kiss to a stretch mark. “Unless you _ ask_.”

“You could have claimed me,” Rosh paused to take a breath, “five times over. Why must I ask?”

His fingers stopped moving and he paused with his lips above one of the marks as his eyes flicked up to her face; slowly, Thur moved up her body without removing the digits from inside her, and once he was near her face, he pressed a soft kiss to her jaw.

“Because you don’t want me to claim you until you’ve peaked at least once. It won’t be pleasant,” he whispered. 

Rosh felt cold fury beneath her skin. “You mean you’d hurt me?” she hissed. 

He smiled against her. “Not intentionally, no.”

Her nails dug into her wrists. “You’re supposed to prove your skill,” she growled. “In every way. I will not let you torment me into asking for this. If you would truly _ hurt _ me so much without that skill, then do not _ stop _ showing it. Claim me, or else you’re all talk.”

He remained still for a few seconds, allowing her words to sink in. He knew there wouldn’t be a problem with proving his skill — as he’d clearly already demonstrated — but she had yet to break and that was unacceptable. Still, it seemed he needed a change in tactics.

With a low growl, Thur began to move his fingers again, immediately crooking and beckoning inside her, though he’d not moved his body back down, instead keeping his face close to hers. Rosh’s eyes shut tight, and though she was mostly pinned beneath him, her hips still worked with his fingers as those sharp gasps escaped her lips again. 

His thumb rubbed quick, rough circles on her clit while his hips were angled so she could feel his erection against the crook of her thigh and groin, just slightly grinding through his pelt. The fingers inside her moved a bit faster and the _ wet _ sound from her slick was just barely loud enough to be heard over the waterfall in the background. “I’m going to make you peak at least twice before I claim you, and then when I do, you’ll continue to peak again and again.”

Rosh’s breath caught, then shattered around a cry. Her head tossed, with no intention to hurt him in either her thoughts or the back of her mind. It was just the sensation of being _ pinned_, of being _ touched _ after so long. It made her whole body come alive. Heat and coolness rushed through her body. She dug her nails into her belly, her eyes rolling up as she dug her teeth into her lip. The pain of her nails added a new level of pleasure, but it kept her grounded somehow, kept her from floating off into the waves of delight. 

Unlike before, Thur didn’t pull away but instead kept pleasuring her, his thumb still circling and fingers still thrusting. After placing a soft bite to her jaw, he leaned up to see her face, taking in the sight of how she looked when approaching that tipping point. Rosh _ felt _ his eyes on her, and cracked hers open long enough to confirm he was staring. Jaw clenching, she looked away, even as that heat built with every touch of his hand. 

When she looked at him, he didn’t grin or smirk or say anything, but instead stared back, nothing but hunger in his eyes. His hand shifted a bit before he pulled it back just enough to slide a third finger in, straight to the last knuckle, and then started thrusting all three in and out just like before. 

He- she was- _ there- _

“Let go for me,” he said quietly, fucking her with his fingers a bit harder; his hand was pushing roughly against her with each inward thrust, “I want to hear you peak, Rosh.”

The way that rough voice sounded around her name was all the touch she needed to clamp down on those thick fingers, tossing her head and arching her back as her thighs tensed. Waves of hot pleasure rushed over her, spreading out from where his hand was thrusting against her and sapping the strength from her bones. Rosh could have _ cried _ with relief, and she almost did, the intensity was so great. Slumping against the rock floor, she shook, gasping for breath. 

Thur helped her ride her orgasm out, moving his hand along until she showed signs of sensitivity, which he slowed his actions down until stopping, then pulled away from between her legs. His head lowered, and he began pressing kisses along her neck, keeping them soft as she was coming down from it all. 

“Beautiful,” he growled against her skin. “I can only imagine how you’ll look when you peak as I’m claiming you.”

Rosh licked her lips. They felt a little dry, and she exhaled heavily as she trembled from each soft kiss against her neck. “Why,” she murmured, “why would you...my name, why did you…”

He kept his lips against her skin, trailing kisses to her throat. “Why did I use it?” he asked. “Because you’re my mate now. Do you think so low of me that I wouldn’t care to use your name? To please you?”

She looked at him, then away. “I...don’t know,” she muttered. “Don’t know you. At all.”

“You don’t, no,” he agreed, nipping at her clavicle. “But know this: I am not only making you peak because it’ll be less painful for you but also because I enjoy giving pleasure. And you certainly seemed to like when I said your name.” The tip of his tongue dipped in the notch of her collarbone. 

She wasn’t staring at his tongue, not at his lips, not remembering what he’d put them to use doing to her earlier-

“Yes.” She swallowed. “I did.”

Thur leaned up then, looking right at her. “Good. Then ask.”

She could have _ hit _ him. “You said,” she growled. “You said you’d do it again. No. I won’t ask.” _ Bastard_. She had started to think- maybe- no, he was still that same smug boy-chief. 

The grin appeared on his face again and he leaned back down to kiss her chest, trailing them lower. “If I let go of your wrists, are you going to hit me?” he asked as he reached her navel. 

“You would deserve it,” she muttered. 

“Probably. But that’s not what I asked.” He nipped her skin. 

Rosh stared at him. “What will you do? Why would you let them go?”

He met her eyes again, cocking one brow up. “Did you not just remind me I said I’d do it again?” 

She rolled her eyes. “_ What _ will you do?” she asked again. 

“Mm, I’ll make a deal — if you don’t like what I do, I’ll let you hit me. But I promise you’ll like it.” 

Rosh licked her lips. “Deal,” she heard herself breathe. 

Thur grinned wide and released her wrists, but he immediately sat back a bit on his knees and reached his hands back to hook them beneath her thighs, pushing her hips up and forcing her to curl on herself a bit so her pelvic bone was in the air. Even if he hadn’t done it to her like this last time, Rosh recognised where this was going. Air left her in a shaky exhale, and despite the satisfaction from only minutes ago, already she could feel the urgent _ throb _ of arousal from what lay not far below his lips. She kept her hands by her head, her heart racing as the phantom memories of his tongue played over her skin. 

He kept eye contact with her as his head dipped, his tongue slipping from his mouth and straight between her lower lips, the tip of it flicking against her clit, back and forth and back and forth as he watched her face, relishing in her expressions. 

Rosh did raise her hand, but her fingers gripped his arm instead, the nails digging into the almost unyielding muscle as she tried to ground herself despite the warm, wet blur of his tongue between her thighs and the heat and pleasure coming from each swipe. The other hand grabbed uselessly at the rock floor as she cried out sharply, her legs squeezing a little tighter. 

He kept one arm wrapped around her thigh though didn’t bother trying to keep her from squeezing them around his head, his other hand snaking down to her chest and groping. Her clit was sucked into his mouth just like last time, tongue swirling against it continuously while he pinched her nipple between his thumb and forefinger. He was intent on making her climax with just his mouth this time — another skill he had that he could prove and boast about. 

Her other hand grabbed the arm that leaned against her, nails digging in once more. There weren’t many places she could look that didn’t have Thur there, gazing down at her with those icy blue eyes. Rosh rocked her hips desperately, her shaky whines a nearly constant sound. She found herself glancing up, and the sight of those _ eyes_, the way his mouth was working at her...it was captivating. Her nails scratched down his arms as she found herself pushing up a little, gripping him tighter with her thighs. 

“Oh, _ stars_,” she found herself whimpering. “Oh, oh!”

He growled against her and his body scooted closer, searching for more friction than just the pelts around his hips; he was panting against her with heavy exhales through his nose, the clawing against his arms only encouraging him to increase his efforts. But he released her clit after a moment, instead moving downward just a little so he could slide his tongue into her entrance while using his nose to rub against the sensitive bundle of nerves he’d just had in his mouth, his head moving from side-to-side to provide that friction. 

Rosh was almost choking on her gasps when he did that, and her eyes rolled up. It took her a second to remember how to breathe. Not that she would be breathing for long. With those attentions, she was almost on the edge again, and watching him work her over was only getting her there _ faster_. Yet, she couldn’t look away from him. One of her hands clamped down on his thigh, nails digging in. 

The tip of his tongue flicked inside of her, plunging deeper while he buried his face between her legs, nearly nuzzling his nose against her clit as he released a soft groan into her from the tangy taste of her slick. He was _ achingly _ hard and his hips kept flexing forward though there was nothing he could really grind himself against except his pelts.

Her nails clawed at his skin, not to fend him off but to have _ something _ to hold onto. Rosh reached the edge with a _ scream_. Her thighs tensed, clamping down hard around his head as she wriggled against the wet laps of his tongue. 

White-hot pleasure rocked her, and rhythmically her body rocked into his mouth, working herself through the waves of relief that his clever tongue had sent rushing over her. It lasted, and she endured, but barely - her legs turned limp, and she slumped against the rock floor beneath her, breathless and damp with sweat. 

Thur lapped up every bit of her cum, his tongue delving in to reach all he could, enjoying the taste she released so close to his mouth while she was riding her orgasm out. Pulling away after she went limp, he licked his lips clean of her slick and gently lowered her hips back to the cold ground, scooting his body back to give her more room to settle. But he remained between her thighs and leaned over so his frame was above hers while he rested on his forearms, caging her in beneath him; he could only take in the sight of her face while she was in that post-orgasm high - sweaty, tired, and still beautiful. 

And he was still nowhere near done with her, as the grinding of his hips against the crook of her thigh and groin would have told her just that.

Rosh could have taken her chance and tried to run, to give him yet more challenges before he got what he wanted from her. But her body was weak, trembling, the heat still slowly subsiding. And the soft brush of the pelts against her thigh reminded her that the man was nowhere near done. He had promised that she would reach that peak, again and again. Expectant heat bloomed just above where he was grinding against her thigh. Rosh finally looked up at him. Her gaze was slightly hazy. 

She met his eyes and he could only stare down at her thoughtfully, wondering if he’d have to wear her out more for her to finally _ ask _ him what he wanted her to - but she was already looking fairly tired, and he knew if he kept making her peak before he even claimed her, she might become too sensitive to enjoy it before he was done. Thur hummed lightly, the sound rumbling from his chest and into hers before he gave her a small smile; it wasn’t anything like the grins he flashed her but instead more sincere. “Ask,” he said quietly as one arm lifted from the ground, his hand lowering to the outside of her thigh to where his fingertips just barely grazed her skin as he dragged them upward toward her hip.

“Can I have some water?” was what came out of her mouth. 

Blue eyes narrowed as he stared down at her, studying her face for a few moments, searching for the answer to a question he hadn’t asked - would she run? She was stubborn, he’d figured that out long ago, and while he knew she wanted this - wanted _ him _ \- he also knew she’d continue to present him with challenges every chance she could. Thur could have denied her request for water, but he’d denied her orgasm once and peaked her twice, and he wasn’t a cruel man, not entirely; if she needed to rehydrate herself, so be it. Besides, the likelihood she’d run was less than it was before now that she was tired, and even if she _ did _ run, she wouldn’t get very far on shaky legs.

“Very well,” he said after a few seconds of silence while considering her request. He pushed himself to his feet then held a hand down to her, offering to help her up; Rosh took it after a moment, her hand trembling in his. He watched her carefully, his cock still aching beneath his pelt - its existence still _ very _apparent - but he remained where he was, allowing her to walk to the waterfall by herself. A test.

Rosh reached out and cupped her hands, collecting the cold water in her palms so that she could drink it down greedily. She did this a few times, and then splashed her face, pushing her hair aside with wet fingers and washing a little of the stick of sweat from her skin. Turning to look at him over her shoulder, she looked back at the water, taking another drink. Her eyes darted to the entrance of the cave.

Rosh bolted. 


	3. Chapter 3

Thur had taken a seat on a nearby large rock while he watched her, though the longer she remained at the waterfall, the more his suspicion of her fleeing grew. From the distance, he couldn’t see the water droplets sliding down her skin, but he surely imagined it and wished he could drag his tongue along them to clear them off. Part of him wanted to approach her, to make that wish a reality, to sate her once again before he finally claimed her -  _ bred her _ \- but he remained where he was, waiting to see if she’d flee.

She did.

With an annoyed sigh, he stood, rolling his shoulders before taking long strides and following after her. She wouldn’t get far on trembling legs and without her pelts to cover her up, but even if she did, he’d hunt her down for the next week if he had to because she was  _ his; _ he’d worked hard to earn his prize and he’d retrieve what rightfully belonged to him. 

Approaching the waterfall, Thur traversed the path and exited the cave, his eyes flicking around as they searched for her. He immediately spotted her, noticing how she was sprinting in the direction they’d come from. It took a moment to realize where she was headed, but once it sank in that she was going for her weapons, he released a curse under his breath at her newest challenge for him and charged after her. Rosh was much smaller than him, limber and fast on her feet; and while Thur could run quickly, he wasn’t nearly as quick as her. 

He caught up just as she’d reached her bow and arrows, and when she picked them up, an arrow being notched as she turned to aim at him - he’d certainly heard of her archery skill and that was  _ not  _ something he wanted to see for himself, especially when  _ his body  _ was the target - he’d reached her in time to wrap one hand around the grip of the bow, the shaft of the arrow in its rest sliding between his fingers as he pushed the bow itself to the side. His other hand grabbed her wrist as it pulled the nocking point back. “Are you done with your challenges yet?” he hissed, yanking the bow from her hands and pulling her to collide with his chest.

“You  _ still _ haven’t claimed me,” she shot back.

Thur released a huff of irritation, his hand twisting her arm behind her back as he pulled her closer. “I try to make it pleasurable for you and yet your only concern is finally getting claimed? Would you rather I hadn’t peaked you and let you feel pain as I bred you?”

“You care more about having me  _ ask _ you,” she growled. “If you stopped playing your games, I wouldn’t have run after I drank the water.”

His free hand shot up to grab her jaw, fingers and thumb digging into her cheeks. “Is it too much to know you want to be claimed - to  _ hear _ you ask to be claimed rather than demand it like you just want it to be over?” he snarled.

“You came to prove you can be a strong mate, that’s what I want to see,” Rosh told him. “ _ You _ chased  _ me _ . I have no doubt -  _ if _ you claim me - that the pairing will be good, and we will have many children. But  _ this _ was something  _ you _ desired.  _ You _ planned it. Catching me was your final test, but I will  _ not _ be made to  _ plead _ with you to finish this.” She stared hard at him. “The fact that I did not have you barred from my village, that I am outside my home at this moment, it means that I have decided that I want to be claimed. But you keep  _ refusing to do it. _ ”

Thur remained silent as she scolded him, putting him in his place; and while he didn’t enjoy being spoken to that way —  _ like a child — _ he listened, taking in her words and considering them. She was right -  _ he _ was the one who’d approached  _ her _ with the proposal of mating; he’d silently promised to prove himself and show he could take care of her, that he had the skills he claimed he did, and that he could actually be a good mate to her. And while she could’ve had him killed or kept from returning to her village, she hadn’t, which meant she considered him even from the start when she’d denied his proposal. That was something he didn’t realize.

But her admission that she wanted to be claimed made him perk up just enough to be noticeable, his eyes nearly  _ brightening _ as the corners of his mouth twitched. While she didn’t  _ ask _ for it, she’d given him what he wanted.

Good enough.

Thur bent down and hoisted her over his shoulder at the waist just like he had before when he’d carried her to the cave behind the waterfall, now heading back that way once again. He’d claim her just like she wanted - just like they both wanted. And he’d breed her over and over again.

Rosh gave him as much of the fight that was left in her, frantic squirming and jerking in his grip. She was still  _ soaked _ , and even as she shifted she could  _ hear _ the wet sound. His arm was wrapped around the back of her knees again while his other hand was on her ass as he squeezed and groped until he pulled it away and clapped his palm down onto the tender flesh with a loud  _ smack _ just like he had last time. After smoothing his fingers over the area for a moment, he slid his hand further inward to her core, his fingers just slightly pushing between her lower lips as he carried her.

None of her struggles deterred the man. A soft moan escaped her as those fingers rubbed at her folds, and once again they ducked into the cool cave, the rushing water dampening them briefly with a cool spray before Thur carried her back to where her dress was. 

He pulled her off his shoulder and roughly set her on the ground before dropping to his knees, forcing her thighs open wide enough to be able to slot himself between them. His hands went to her waist then, yanking her closer toward his groin before he reached toward his own and pulled off the pelt that was wrapped around his hips, having covered the erection that hadn’t softened even when she ran. Thur’s eyes remained on her face the entire time, even as he wrapped his fingers around himself and pumped a few times.

Rosh finally looked down to where his hand had wrapped around his cock. Without thinking, she licked her lips, her cheeks burning. No wonder he had told her she would need a few peaks to take him. The thought of being fucked after so long...even if she hadn’t been a little breathless from the running, her heart started to skip now, and she looked up at his face. She couldn’t have made this any easier for him...and she was almost disinterested in putting up a fight. Almost sluggishly, she raised her hands, as if to warn him she was going to strike. 

He glanced at her hands for only a second before looking back at her face, a slow grin crossing his lips, daring her to do it, while at the same time he hooked his arms beneath her knees and hoisted her up a bit more, coaxing her legs to wrap around his waist as he took ahold of his cock and started guiding himself toward her pussy - but just as it seemed like he was going to push in, he, instead, slid his length between her folds and upward, bumping the head into her clit.

Rosh braced herself on one elbow, pushed off and slapped Thur in the face; his head turned with the strike and he kept still for a second before turning back to her, meeting her gaze again. The grin had been wiped off his face, but as soon as they locked eyes, he lunged forward and his free hand grabbed her throat, fingers wrapping around the column tightly but not squeezing. Rosh’s hands clamped around his wrist, and just as he was, she held without any pressure.

He knew why she’d slapped him — because he was teasing her and not claiming her yet — but rather than giving her what she wanted, he kept slowly sliding his shaft between her folds, bumping the head into her clit each time he pushed forward, watching her face for a reaction.

Rosh’s eyes closed briefly. The soft pleasure that came with every stroke against her clit pulled gentle whines from her lips and she rocked her hips. 

“Look at me,” he said quietly, though his tone made it a clear command. His hips accentuated the order by pushing forward a bit rougher, hitting her clit harder before returning back to the slow thrusts. “I want your eyes on me when I claim you.”

Rosh looked at him as best she could, forcing herself to keep her gaze on his face despite the sensation between her thighs. Stars, yes,  _ finally… _

“Good,” he praised, and his hips pulled back before he angled his cock further down, just enough to slowly start pushing in, easing himself into her with a steady back-and-forth motion so as not to overwhelm or cause too much pain. Rosh tensed, her eyes dropping briefly to look at his cock as he slowly began to fill her, before she met his gaze once more. Each time he filled her deeper, she  _ whimpered _ , and she felt her mouth fall open, a choked gasp escaping her as her brows drew in. Her nails dug into his wrist as she slowly adjusted to the thickness of him, and there was a  _ wet _ sound as he gradually pushed further in. 

Thur released a heavy exhale that puffed his cheeks out slightly — she was tight, her pussy clenching around his cock as he was filling her ever so slowly; and once he was hilted, their hips flush together, he remained still to let her adjust. His free hand went to one of her breasts, palming for a moment before he slid it down her stomach, running his fingers along her stretch marks, relishing in the fact she’d give him children someday soon. His hand ended up between her legs just above where they were connected, and he rested his palm on her mound atop her curls, fingers splayed as his thumb dipped down to find her clit where he rubbed slow circles to help her relax.

If he was trying to relax her, it didn’t quite work. Rosh’s thighs tensed, and she moaned softly, rocking her hips against his touch as she took a few deep breaths. He was pressed against that sensitive patch on her walls - he was so thick it was impossible he wouldn’t have. 

A soft rumble emitted from Thur’s chest and he lifted his thumb from her throat while the rest of his hand remained, gently dragging the pad of it along the curve of her jaw. Rosh dipped her head, nipping at it playfully without the intention to hurt. He sped up the way his thumb was rubbing her clit, pressing a bit firmer against it just as he pulled his hips back a little and gently thrusted forward, testing the waters to see how she handled it. He had no desire to hurt her - not like this; if she didn’t enjoy their mating, then neither did he. “Do you want me to make you peak again before I move?” 

She drew her tongue up the pad of his thumb, moaning shakily as those gentle thrusts rubbed against her. Heat pooled in her core, and she shook her head. Rosh knew she would reach her peak soon when he started to thrust. 

The Wing Clan leader hummed lightly before releasing her throat, his thumb tracing along her bottom lip before pressing against it. “Open your mouth,” he ordered quietly, his hips still making slow test thrusts.

Rosh knew that he would be unlikely to force her mouth open, and it seemed harmless enough to follow his order, so she did, parting her lips as she moaned softly. 

“Good,” he praised, and as a reward, he thrust harder, pushing his cock deeper in her pussy as his thumb slid into her mouth and pressed down against her tongue. His eyes remained on her face, almost mesmerized by the way she looked and sounded as he slowly fucked her, and he couldn’t help it when he started speeding up his thrusts; his hips pulled back more and pushed forward faster and harder, though it was a gradual increase in pace.

Rosh drew her thighs up around his waist. It was so  _ difficult _ to keep looking at him. The warm rush of pleasure she got with each thrust made her  _ need _ to close her eyes, to deal with the sensation even just for a few moments. But the sight of that face, the harsh set of his jaw, the painful scar, the way he groaned every time his hips met hers, she needed to drink it all in. Rosh wanted to watch him when he came undone after all that he had done to bring her to the same wrecked expression. 

It was sudden and partially unintentional, but Thur drew his hips back before snapping them forward, his cock burying deep inside her as his groin smacked into hers, the sound of skin-on-skin contact nearly echoing in the cave. He groaned and stilled himself for a second before continuing his pace, though he was speeding it up even more now as he started to fuck her roughly.

The sounds escaping her seemed pained, but Rosh wrapped her legs tight around Thur’s body, her heels digging into his ass as that coiling heat grew  _ tighter _ . 

Pulling his thumb from her mouth, as well as removing the hand from between her legs, he leaned forward and planted his palm on the cold ground near her shoulder to hold himself up, his other hand wrapping fingers around her throat again. His breathing was heavy and he was nearly huffing like a bear as his thrusts had sped up enough to be pounding into her, hips slamming against her own. “You pretended you wouldn’t like this at first and yet here you are, moaning in pleasure as I claim you. Have I proven my skill in this yet?”

“I never pretended,” she panted, “and you are not done!”

Thur licked his lower lip before dropping to his forearm; he leaned down and clamped his teeth into the skin on part of her clavicle, sucking hard on it as he bit at the same time, intending to bruise her and mark her well enough that anyone would see it on her dark skin even from a distance.

Rosh’s hands found his back. Her nails dug into the skin as her next peak hit her. Thighs clamping tight around him, her body locked up. Her walls tightened around him, then relaxing, a rhythmic movement to match the way the pleasure washed over her, time and time again. Tremors rushed through her, and she slumped against the floor of the cave, whimpering. 

The moan that left him rumbled from his chest and into hers, vibrating even as he released the skin on her clavicle from his mouth. His hips snapped hard against her, seeking more of that friction while her cunt spasmed around his dick; but when she slumped to the floor, he peppered a few bites along her throat before pushing himself up to his knees and pulling out.

Thur put a hand on her hip, shifting around so he could roll her onto her stomach, pulling her ass into the air and guiding himself back in, sinking balls-deep in one fluid motion and with a low noise of pleasure. One of his hands came down against her ass in another loud  _ clap _ , the sound echoing in the cave. Rosh looked over her shoulder at him, trying to muster a weak glare despite the way he was filling her again, but her glare was met with a grin, and he pulled his hips back, snapping them forward while his hands gripped her waist.

“What? You don’t like that?” he asked teasingly. 

“You like it  _ too _ much,” she retorted. 

His hand left her waist and came down on the other cheek, clapping against it. “ _ I _ don’t think so.”

Rosh moaned, biting her lip as he fucked her. She was still  _ sensitive _ , more so now, but Thur knew as much as he’d bragged he had. Rosh thought back to what he’d said earlier - she had peaked twice before he had fucked her, and once just now, but he had said  _ again and again _ ...She shivered expectantly. 

Thur’s thrusts slowed momentarily as a rough palm went to the bottom of Rosh’s spine, slowly sliding upward until he reached the top, fingers sliding into her hair from the base of her neck. He latched onto her hair then, yanking backward.

“OW!” Rosh kicked back at him, pulling away to glare at him. “Don’t do that again.”

Immediately, he released her hair, fingers sliding out of the dark locks and pulling away; there was no apology other than a grunt of confirmation that he understood not to do it again. His hand went to her shoulder then, pulling her up to her knees so her back was flush against his chest — his original intention — as one arm wrapped around her midsection, the other snaking lower so his hand slipped between her thighs, fingers rubbing at her clit just as he took another bite of her shoulder.

The pressure of his teeth on her neck had her sagging against him, and with the twin sensations of his fingers on her nub and his cock thrusting against her sweet spot, Rosh was left trembling in his arms, completely at his mercy. An unusual sensation, and one that would have aroused her all by itself even without everything else that he had done to her. She reached up, wrapping her hand around the back of his neck. Her fingers gently traced the short hair he must have shorn himself, then a little further up, to where the slightly longer hairs were. She tangled her fingers into them, tugging gently. 

A low growl came from him and he unwrapped his arm from around her and grabbed her wrist, squeezing once in warning to not grab his hair before releasing and lowering his arm again. But rather than wrapping it around her midsection like before, his hand found her breast, groping and palming while he kept rubbing her clit with the other one. His thrusts changed in pace — rather than pulling out most of the way and pushing in hard, he opted for quicker, shorter ones that had his hips pounding against her ass much harder and much more often.

Rosh released his hair but her nails immediately dug into his arms, her hips bucking desperately as she felt her stomach  _ swoop _ . Her thighs wanted to clench down on his hand and she forced them to stay open, to let his hand touch her. A series of sharp cries and loud moans escaped her, and below it all was the  _ slap _ of his hips on her ass and the  _ slick _ sound of his cock burying itself in her, again and again. She was going to reach her peak  _ again _ , and all that tension slowly drew in, that moment where she felt  _ nothing _ that seemed to stretch itself out, and then-

“THUR!” she screamed, her body clamping down on his, hips riding those thrusts again and again as she squirmed against those unrelenting waves of pleasure that crashed over her. Her nails scratched red furrows into his arms, her eyes rolling up. Rosh writhed, hearing that  _ wet _ noise get louder. 

He didn’t expect her to scream his name — it was probably the  _ last _ thing he expected, really. A saber-toothed tiger coming into the cave seemed more likely, or even a bear. But Rosh screaming his name in pleasure? Not so much. Yet, when she did, he had to stop thrusting because that sudden coil of heat in his gut and at the base of his spine nearly sent him toppling straight over the edge; Thur pushed himself flush against her, his body slightly bending forward and forcing her to bend along with him as he released a low moan against the side of her neck. It was hard to keep himself from thrusting again when he felt like he was about to climax out of nowhere, but he’d managed, instead keeping his fingers rubbing her clit to help her ride out her orgasm and straight into the afterglow of it while he panted into the crook of her shoulder. “Come on, that’s it. There you go,” he breathed. “Let me hear it again.”

“Thur,” she panted, her whole body trembling. They were so close...she could  _ feel _ how much he needed that relief. 

When he heard his name again, he released a shaky breath. “You sound so good,” he whispered. It took a few more seconds for his hips to move again, but he started with slow thrusts at first before quickly picking them back up, returning to pulling out most of the way and thrusting in hard. “You want me to breed you?”

“ _ You, _ ” she growled, “do it or—”

The hand that had been on her breast lifted, three fingers shoving into her mouth and pressing down onto her tongue while his wrist hooked, palm lightly pushing up against her jaw to close her mouth around the digits. “Quiet,” he ordered.

She closed her jaw just a little, not hard enough to hurt, in retaliation. 

“Mm. Good.” He nipped her shoulder before pulling his fingers out at the same time he pulled his hips back, slipping his cock free. It took a bit of shifting to get her on her back again, Thur between her thighs once more, but he’d captured her legs and hoisted them onto his chest, her calves against his shoulders as he was pressing his cock back into her and immediately thrusting. While one of his hands had moved to her thigh, stroking up and down the muscles, his other slid down to her breast once more, squeezing and groping, pinching her nipple between his thumb and forefinger as he fucked her roughly again.

She squeezed him with her walls on purpose, her eyes fixed on his face. He was doing this to get off, not to pleasure her, but it still felt good, and Rosh moaned softly as she watched him. She wanted him to  _ finally _ spill in her, to finish the mating she hoped would end in a child in the months to come, and she scraped her nails down his arms again. “Thur,” she gasped. 

A sharp hiss was inhaled through his teeth and he leaned forward to plant his hands on the ground on either side of her, his knees shifting forward so he had more leverage behind his movements. He never broke eye contact with her but when she gasped his name, the heat that had been coiling in his belly again finally and suddenly became too much, tipping him over the edge. Thur leaned down, roughly pressing his lips to hers as he reached his climax, moaning into the kiss while he buried himself to the hilt. 

Rosh reached up, cupping his face gently as he kissed her. The sensation of him coming was a series of powerful twitches followed by slick wetness, and she clenched down on him again, coaxing all of it from his body. Wrapping herself around him, she eagerly returned those kisses, moaning gently at the sudden intimacy. Her fingers trailed through his hair, over his scalp, and she closed her eyes. 

The kiss was held for as long as possible before he pulled away, panting against her lips; his eyes stayed closed and he remained buried inside her with their hips flush, not having pulled back or out, even as he went soft. But after he mostly caught his breath, his eyes finally opened and he peered down at her, waiting for something — but he wasn’t entirely sure what. Thur never had an actual  _ mate _ before so this was new to him; while he clearly knew  _ how _ to mate, he’d never been  _ mated _ with anyone. “Rosh,” he said quietly.

She nuzzled along his jaw, petting gently through his hair with her fingers. “Mmm?” she murmured, gently running her heel up his calf. 

His eyebrows furrowed as she nuzzled into him; the entirely different reactions she was giving him were slightly confusing. In the beginning, she’d challenged him and wanted him to prove himself, even fought him to the point where she attempted to draw her weapons to injure and possibly even kill him, but now she was intimate and loving — nuzzling and petting him, cuddling against him while he stayed atop her. 

Thur cleared his throat after a moment, trying to think of what he’d even planned to say, but he wasn’t entirely sure. “... What now?” he finally asked.

Rosh tucked a lock of slightly damp hair behind his ear. “We return to one of our villages,” she began, “or we could stay here.” There was a pause. “I have never mated outside of my clan. And given my position...there will need to be some arrangement. If I was in your clan...well, I would have known immediately that you were a good mate. But I wouldn’t need to worry about leaving the village. So,” she ran her hand down his temple, brushing over his jaw, “we should think on that next. If we want to merge clans or go between villages. If...that puts us in danger.”

He couldn’t help it when he turned his face into her hand, eyes drifting closed, nearly nuzzling her palm because the contact felt good. “You should come to my village to see my people before we make any decisions. But,” he opened his eyes before leaning down to press a few kisses to her chest, “We can handle all of that tomorrow, don’t you think?”

“Just don’t fall asleep on me,” she sighed. 

Thur grinned against her before grabbing onto her waist and abruptly rolling them over so he was on his back, her body atop his. The trickling sensation of their combined mess dripped out of her, and Rosh bit her lip. 

“Bath?” she suggested. “Or...maybe later?”

The grin on his face only grew. “And what would we do until then?”

Rosh bucked her hips up, sliding him out of her. Groaning at the sudden lack of  _ pressure _ , she quickly pressed a kiss to his lips. Her mouth found his neck, and then bit by bit it trailed down to his collarbone, his chest, running across his ribs. Her teeth scratched at his hip, and finally she knelt between his thighs. Her tongue ran up the soft, wet length of him, and she looked up at him, wordlessly giving him her response. 

Each kiss made along his body was slowly sending shockwaves down to his cock like it was hurrying along that refractory period and by the time she was at his hip and scraping her teeth along the bony area, he was starting to get hard again. Thur’s legs spread wide for her, his knees bending out to the sides and allowing her plenty of room between them while she licked at his semi-hard cock, essentially lapping up the mixture of their cum. A low grown released from his throat and he propped himself up on his elbows to better see what she was doing, his eyes intently focused on her. 

She gently licked the underside of him clean, her hands bracing against his thighs. Swallowing down the mess, she lapped the flat of her tongue up the sides of him, rubbing against the underside of the head. For a few more moments, she focused her attentions there, switching sides again and again. Looking up again, she ran her tongue over the tip of him. 

The exhale released from Thur’s mouth was slow and shaky, but the moment her tongue glided over the head of his dick, he let out another groan before pushing himself to sit up. “Get on your knees, Rosh,” he ordered just as he started getting to his feet. 

Rosh scrambled to obey, unlike all the times before. There was no glaring, no snide remarks. She simply knelt up, licking her lips. 

The change in obedience didn’t go unnoticed nor unappreciated, that was for certain. When he was standing in front of her, he reached a hand down to run the pad of his thumb across her bottom lip. “Very good,” he purred, praising her for listening so well. 

Rosh responded by running her tongue over his thumb. She wasn’t sure what to do with her hands, so they ended up braced on her thighs. She recognised what was about to happen. This was hardly the first time she’d been in this position. 

The hand near her mouth slid back toward her hair, fingers threading into the dark strands again but without grabbing or tugging — he’d learned she didn’t like her hair being pulled and he wouldn’t push it on her. “Open your mouth and stick out your tongue.”

Her lips parted, tongue sliding out as she looked up at him. Thur mumbled praise to her again as his free hand reached down to wrap his fingers around his cock near the base, and he slowly began to rub the underside of his shaft along her tongue, just letting her taste him again without actually pushing into her mouth. Rosh  _ panted _ as he did so, flicking her tongue along him. 

A soft moan came from his throat. “Want more of me?” he asked quietly, still rubbing his shaft against her but only pulling back long enough to let her speak. 

“Please,” she breathed. 

The simple word was all he needed to hear for him to slowly push his hips forward, sliding his cock into her mouth. Where he’d imagined doing this earlier just to put her in her place, she’d seemed to have found it some time between when he’d started claiming her and when he’d finished. No matter — this place fit her just fine. For her part, Rosh kept her eyes on him, letting her mouth go slack to take all of him in. Her tongue swirled around what it could fit, swiping the salt taste of him from his length.

Pulling his hand from her hair, he instead brushed a few loose strands from her face as his hips stilled, his cock halfway in her mouth. “Go on. You can do the rest.”

She slid her head forward, slowly working more of him in. Gently, she drew her lips back, then pushed forward, again and again, until her lips were wrapped around the base of him and her tongue could just about tease the tip. 

He groaned at the feeling, a hand sliding beneath her jaw so his fingertips grazed over her throat, feeling how it constricted around him when she sucked and how the muscles under her chin flexed when she moved her tongue. “Use your hands, too.”

She did. Her head slid back far enough to allow her hand to grasp him, and the other slid up to cup him, her hands warm and gentle as she briefly looked back down to concentrate on pleasing him. He’d brought her to her peak four times. She wasn’t sure he would be able to have that many, but it was worth giving him at least some of the pleasure he had given her when she was still fighting him. Thur might have taken a while to claim her, but Rosh just wanted to watch him come undone again now that he had. 

“ _ Yes _ ,” he hissed, his eyes closing and hips flexing toward her involuntarily. His hand went back to her hair, fingers threading into it like he wasn’t entirely sure what to do with his hands anymore now that he didn’t have to pin her or hold her down. But that familiar heat was already coiling deep in his gut and at the base of his spine, warning him he’d peak sometime soon. “Keep going.”

He twitched in her mouth, just a little, and Rosh sped up, her hand gripping tighter, lips sucking a little harder. Her cheeks burned, but the sound of his voice, the breathless edge to it, told her everything. She let her tongue play with him again, stroking up and down that ridge beneath the tip as more of that salty flavour coated her tongue. 

“Good, good, good. Very good,” he breathed, praising her increased efforts as his eyes drifted closed again. That coiling heat grew tighter and tighter, and he could feel his cock  _ pulsing _ inside her mouth as he was growing closer to his release. “Almost there—“

Just before he was ready to tip over the edge, Thur pulled free from her mouth. “Hands and knees,” he growled, his voice much rougher than a few moments ago; he moved around her, a hand going to the back of her shoulder and pushing lightly to accentuate his order. 

Rosh blinked, half expecting to have him spill in her mouth, but did as he asked her, kneeling. The sudden  _ urge _ to have him in her throbbed between her thighs, and her laboured breathing echoed off the cavern walls. 

Dropping to his knees behind her, he wasted no time pushing his cock between her legs, sinking into the tight heat he’d claimed as his own not long ago. Immediately, Thur was fucking her roughly, his hips brutally hitting her ass with each thrust as he sought the release he’d been so close to having moments before. And Rosh worked herself desperately with his hips, sharp cries following every ragged thrust of his. There was  _ something _ , something about him taking her like this that made her whole body weak for him. 

He panted behind her as he felt the return of that coiling heat again, his rhythm faltering when he started getting close enough to tip over the edge. One hand grabbed at her ass, squeezing a cheek while the other dug his fingers into her waist, his hips thrusting one, two, three more times until he finally buried himself to the hilt and came with a low moan that was combined with her name being growled. “ _ Rosh _ .”

She felt him hit his peak, twitching rapidly, and once again filling her. She worked her hips back and forth, squeezing him again. Part of that was her own pleasure, but the other half was her listening to his voice as it  _ cracked _ around some of the sounds coming from his throat. And when her own name was being said like that, she couldn’t help it. 

Thur looked down to watch as her hips moved back and forth, his cock sliding in and out while he was at the end of his climax. He released a trembling breath before the hand on her ass joined the other on her waist and he pulled her to her knees, her back flush against his chest just before he reached down between her thighs and started rubbing slow circles on her clit. His lips were at the side of her neck, heavy exhales brushing her skin while his other hand was at her chest, groping and squeezing one of her breasts and rolling her nipple between his thumb and forefinger. 

Rosh reached back, hooking one arm around his neck as she moaned, her hips shifting against his fingers as he touched her. Eyes closing, she felt his seed drip down her thighs, and it only added to the soft haze covering her brain as those large, rough hands kept touching her. 

“You like when I touch you?” he purred in her ear. He’d gone soft and slipped out of her though his hips still rocked against her ass; his hands palming her breast and rubbing her clit, putting more pressure on the swollen bundle of nerves. “Soon enough, you’ll  _ beg _ me to touch you.” 

She leaned back against him, pressing her head against his chest. Her voice came out in little more than desperate moans as each stroke fed the heat growing between her thighs. It hadn’t been so long since the last time he had made her peak but  _ oh _ , it felt like longer. 

Thur tipped his head down to press soft kisses against her neck before peppering bites along her skin. “Are you close? Are you ready to peak?” he asked against her. 

Her thighs were shaking, and she couldn’t keep her eyes open. Nodding frantically, Rosh clamped her hand around the wrist resting on her belly. “Thur,” she gasped out. 

He made a low growl and pulled his fingers away from her clit just before she reached the edge, still holding her tightly against him while he waited for her to come down from the attempt at peaking. Rosh let out a pained  _ keening _ sound as that relief dropped away seconds before it washed over her. Her nails dug into Thur’s wrist, and, shaking, she slumped against him. 

“You,” she panted, “you,  _ again _ …”

He couldn’t help but grin at the noises she made while slumping against him; he easily supported her weight. “Mhm. I did. I want to hear you  _ beg _ for it,” he murmured just before his fingers started rubbing her clit again. Rosh let out a choked gasp, her head twisting to one side and tucking beneath his jaw. Hips wriggling, she was  _ dripping _ , both her own arousal and his release. It hit the cold stone beneath her, and she made sure to grind against him. 

Her whines were making him pant, filling him with desire and need again despite how he still wasn’t hard yet. But he kept touching her and grinding on her, soon slipping his hand further down so he could dip two fingers into her pussy, feeling a mixture of both his cum and her slick coating the digits as he ground his palm against her clit.

The sudden pressure inside her after the brief friction of his cock and the curtailed pleasure of his fingers made her  _ yelp _ loudly, shaking as that  _ wet _ noise reached her ears. “Thur,” she gasped, “oh,  _ Stars _ , Thur, I…”

“That’s it,  _ pella tigri _ ,” he purred, “I want to hear you beg me for it.”

She would do that. She  _ needed _ it. Nodding, her gasps pitching, she ran her fingers up his arms. “Please,” she whined, “I need you.”

He couldn’t help the low rumble in his chest; leaning forward just slightly, Thur pushed his fingers into her deeper, crooking and beckoning her toward the edge. “Good, very good,” he praised. “Tell me what you need from me.”

“I,” she inhaled sharply, “I need your touch. I- I need you not to  _ stop _ ,  _ please _ .”

“I promised you I would take care of you, and I intend to do just that.” His palm pressed hard against her clit as he ground his hips into her ass again, his cock slowly growing hard once more. “I want you to peak for me, Rosh. Just for me. Let me hear you scream my name.”

She leaned forward, just a little, tucking her arms behind her back to show him what she wanted as her hips squirmed on his hands. 

“Mate,” she whined, “Thur, I-  _ oh _ , oh,  _ Stars _ , yes, I- I’m-”

The hand on her breast slid around her body, fingers wrapping around one of her wrists and jerking her arm back a little more so both her wrists were close together, allowing him to hold them with one hand while also keeping his hips against her. The strength in his hands sent a bolt of heat straight between her thighs, and she bucked, grinding herself against his cock. The  _ wet _ noise reached her ears. Rosh’s cheeks burned. And she tipped over the edge with a  _ scream _ , shaking as her hand tried to clamp around his thighs. The pleasure unravelled and  _ spread _ , her whole body flushing with heat, prickling with sensitivity, riding out that peak as she nuzzled the man behind with a little difficulty. 

His fingers slowed to help her ride it out though they never pulled away, his head turning just slightly so his lips were pressed against the side of her face as he panted. Peaking her had gotten him hard again, of course, and he was breathless, each heavy exhale blowing air out against her damp skin. “Had enough yet?” he teased. 

“Only if you have,” she replied, nudging her face up so she could find his lips. 

The angle was slightly awkward, but he eagerly returned the kiss, his eyes fluttering closed in the process. After a moment, though, he pulled away, his hands gently moving to Rosh’s waist so he could guide her down onto her back on the cold, rocky ground again; his hips slotted between her thighs and his much larger frame caged her in as he kissed her again like their lips hadn’t parted. Rosh cupped his face, nipping gently at his lower lip before she shivered at the cold, snuggling against the heat of him as best she could. 

Without breaking the kiss, Thur shifted his body to the side, pushing her thighs further apart as his hand moved back down, fingers sliding along her folds momentarily before three dipped in all at once to the last knuckle, his thumb going to her clit at the same time. Just like before, he crooked his fingers and beckoned inside her, his thumb twisting in rough circles on her swollen bud to pull her toward the edge. 

Rosh shakily moaned as he spread her open, thighs tensing. Stars, that  _ wet _ noise was going to drive her crazy. She wrapped an arm around him, pulling him a little closer, and her hand skimmed down his body to where he had grown hard again. 

He pressed his forehead against hers, eyes closing, and released a shaky breath as he felt her reaching down for his cock; it made him twist his wrist a little more, corkscrewing his fingers inside her. “I’m going to breed you until it takes, but I want you to peak one more time for me.”

Rosh nodded shakily, wrapping her hand around him and jerking her wrist back and forth as those  _ fingers _ pulled a series of helpless noises from her lips, the warm throb of pleasure slowly growing into a coil as he fucked her with his hand. 

Unintentional thrusts of his hips had him pushing more into her hand as she stroked him, making him pant even more. “You sound so good, Rosh. Sound so good when you want me — when you  _ need me _ — I’ll take care of you,” he promised, pushing his hand against her harder to force his fingers deeper into her pussy. 

Rosh briefly took her hand away to lick up her palm, wet hand encasing him again and jerking harder. There was that  _ pressure _ growing, and when his fingers brushed against that sensitive patch on her walls, her eyes rolled back, a cry escaping her. 

Thur pulled his upper body away from her, sitting back on his knees but keeping his hips pushed forward enough so he was still in her reach; he used his free hand to hoist one of her legs up and around his waist. The fingers inside her changed the way they beckoned — rather than moving together all at once, he tapped them against the hidden bundle of nerves in a repetitive rhythm. “I can tell you’re close,” he said, though his voice was breathless. 

Rosh nodded furiously. “Yes,” she whimpered. “Please, Thur,  _ mate _ , don’t stop,  _ please _ !”

When he felt her walls tightening around his fingers, he gave one last twist of his hand before abruptly pulling away, his other hand pushing hers off his cock before he was immediately filling and fucking her, slamming their hips together to bring her over the edge. Rosh’s hands clamped down on his shoulders, her nails digging in, and her thighs came up either side of his body, wrapping around his waist. His cock was angled perfectly to touch that sweet spot again, rubbing hard and fast as he sought his end inside of her. 

Rosh’s nails dragged  _ deep _ down his back as she clamped down, reaching her peak with another scream as those powerful hips drove him deep into her. Body limp, semi exhausted after what must have been hours of mating, she trembled her way through that peak and held on to him, despite the shaking in her limbs. If any part of her had once been concerned that this man could not please her, those doubts were long gone. She was almost weak now, waiting for him to reach his end.

As he felt his own peak growing, coiling tightly in his belly and at the base of his spine, he groaned — and the clawing at his back only increased how fast he was getting there. He fucked her roughly, and once she reached her end, he couldn’t help the low moan that escaped him at her fluttering walls around his cock. “Yes, very good,  _ pella tigri _ ,” he purred, “I want to hear it.”

She wasn’t quiet — not in the least — and the noises she made along with her trembling body quickly sent him over the edge; he thrusted into her a few more times before pushing as deep as he could, hilting as he came with another low moan. 

Despite the weakness in her muscles Rosh squeezed him with her walls, working his cock until he had spilled the last drop in her. Some of it began to drip out immediately as she finally let go of him, collapsing into the stonework.


	4. Chapter 4

Thur was panting, his hands having found purchase on her waist, gripping the tender skin roughly as he remained still to keep their hips flush even as he went soft; he could feel his cum leaking out around him, dripping onto the ground below. Once he caught his breath a little more, he finally released his hold on her waist and pulled away, shifting to the side so he could lay on his back next to her, his chest still slightly heaving. 

Rosh draped herself over him, wrapping her arms around his neck. Her lips trailed along his jaw, and she listened to the laboured panting that escaped him as she curled into him. The cool air brushed over her skin, and she shivered. 

One arm wrapped around her and pulled her close as his eyes shut, exhaustion finally setting in. “We will have many strong, healthy children,” he said quietly, tucking her a bit tighter against him. “And I will be a good mate to you.”

She nodded, brushing her fingers over his chest. Another shiver ran down her spine. “Mate,” she murmured, “I’m going to be cold if we stay here too long.”

“Mm. Do you want to go back to your village?” he asked. “I can accompany you on the way there.” Thur didn’t exactly expect to be welcomed inside with her just yet — there were still intricate details that needed to be worked out. 

Rosh nodded, reaching for his hand. “You can sleep there overnight in my tent. We can speak with the elders of our tribes in the morning. But,” she paused, “I need to bathe first.”

There was a slight twitch at the corner of his mouth. “Stay overnight? I’m sure that will be fun,” he said playfully before gently nudging her to sit up. Thur got to his feet, taking her with him into his arms bridal-style, but then immediately threw her over his shoulder instead while he started toward the waterfall. “Let us bathe, then.”

Rosh shrieked when he picked her up, but she didn’t fight him. She enjoyed having him carry her around like this. Though perhaps that was because every time he had done so, he had brought her somewhere to be driven mad with pleasure. 

He carried her over the natural rock path but turned his body a little and swooped her head under some of the falling water as he walked by it, mumbling a fake apology as he did. Rosh just shook her head, gasping as the cold rushed over her skin. 

Curving around the waterfall, he carried her to the edge of the water before wading into it; and once he was about waist deep, Thur pulled her off his shoulder and dropped her right into it. 

Rosh hit that water and came up with a gasp, pushing her hair back from her forehead before she sunk back under, rubbing her body clean of sweat and mess. She only resurfaced when she finally  _ felt _ clean, looking up at her mate. 

He kept his eyes on where he could see her beneath the water as he ran his hands along his skin, trying to wipe off the dirt and sweat he’d accumulated during their time in the cave. Once or twice, he submerged himself, but didn’t stay under long, and by the time she was back above the surface and looking up at him, he was done and waiting. 

“Feel better?” he asked, a slight smile curving into his left cheek. 

“All of me does,” she told him gently. “I haven’t felt that satisfied in many moons.” 

Rosh leaned up to kiss him. The kiss was returned, a rough palm lifting to cup her cheek as their lips connected; it was accompanied by a low growl that rumbled in his throat at the softness of her lips and the sigh of contentment that escaped her. 

“Good. I’ll go get our pelts and you can get our weapons — so long as you promise not to kill me when I get back.”

Rosh laughed. “I promise.”

Giving her another brief kiss, he pulled away and went back to the cave behind the waterfall, grabbing his pelt and fastening it around his hips before leaving with hers in his hand to the spot where their weapons were left. 

Rosh waded out of the water, waiting on the bank for him to come back as she squeezed the water out of her hair. He had a nice backside, strong thighs, broad shoulders, and visible red marks from her nails earlier. Chuckling, she watched him walk. 

When he returned, he held out her pelt dress to her, his eyes giving her a slow look over. They were in better lighting now, and she also wasn’t running from him or trying to shoot him in the face with an arrow, so he had the chance to actually appreciate her in the light. Rosh did take the dress, but she watched him look her over and didn’t put it on yet, letting him take in the sight of her with one hip cocked. 

His eyes trailed over the curve of her hip, the softness of her belly, and the muscles of her thighs, just admiring the way she looked from the waist down. He allowed his eyes to linger on her stomach a little longer than necessary, taking in the sight of the gleaming, wet stretch marks that seemed to beckon him to line them with his tongue — and he was tempted, so tempted. Instead, he found his tongue wetting his bottom lip at the thought of breeding her well enough that it took, making her swell with his child. But he resisted. Later. He would have her again later, and then he would take a longer time to worship her now that he had the chance along with all the time in the world. He flicked his gaze back up to her face, noticing how she’d cocked her hip and was watching him; he could only grin guiltily. 

Rosh took a few steps towards him, reluctant to put her dress back on when he seemed to enjoy the sight of her so much. She held it in one hand as the other cupped the back of his head and drew her new mate in for a kiss. 

_ Mate _ . 

Nila’s father had died not long after the baby’s conception, and then the child had grown inside her whilst she mourned. Fifteen moons had passed since he had been taken from her, and Rosh had almost felt like she would never take a mate ever again, especially not from her clan. But here Thur was. 

He was tired, his muscles ached from hunting her and mating her for what felt like hours on end — but the moment she essentially sashayed up to him, not yet having even put her dress back on, his dick was swelling beneath his pelt again. Looking her over once more, he put up no resistance when pulled into the kiss, instead wrapping his arms around her waist and tugging her tightly against his chest as he eagerly returned it. 

Rosh finally drew back, nuzzling him again. “Let’s go then, my mate.”

There was almost a disappointed sigh that huffed through his nose at the insistence to return to the village now that he was growing hard again, but he nodded. “Yes,  _ pella tigri, _ let us go.”

She stroked her fingers down his back, over the scratches she had left in his skin. "Later," she murmured. "We can mate again later."

The walk back through the trees took longer than it had on the way there. Rosh’s body was sore, aching in all the best ways, and she kept having to wipe the rest of his mess from her thighs, as she hadn’t quite washed all of it away. Still, they were back before it was too dark to see, and the guards on the gate didn’t seem surprised to see them. 

“Chief,” one began, “successful?”

She placed a hand on her belly. “Hopefully. Thur of the Wing clan will be staying with us tonight.”

And with that, the guards opened the gates and let them in. 

Rosh ran her fingers over the back of his hand as she guided him through the front of the village, smiling at the clan who were still awake to see them return. A familiar red-headed man stood nearby, grinning, and Rosh just glanced his way with a broad smirk before turning back to head towards her tent. 

Thur kept his face neutral despite that usual easy grin having been plastered on his lips plenty of times within her village; it was a different situation now, he was much more welcome and rather than having to prove himself, he’d already done so. But when they’d started getting closer to Rosh’s tent, the hairs on the back of his neck prickled again with that same feeling of being  _ watched _ flushing over him like a wave, and he couldn’t help but glance around without trying to make too much of a scene about it while he tried to figure out where it came from. This was the  _ fourth _ time he’d felt it happen — twice during the bear hunt and now twice around her clan. But when he couldn’t really figure out who it was since numerous people were looking at them, he felt that familiar feeling of irritation growing in his gut.

The Wing Clan leader shook his head before turning his attention back to his new mate as they approached the tent, pulling the flap open to let her go in first before following after. 

Rosh ducked in, approaching the back of the tent and opening it up. There in her basket lay her daughter, fast asleep. She didn’t disturb her, merely tucked her finger into the tiny hand and pressed a kiss to the little forehead before she closed the door once more. 

Upon seeing the small child, he slowly approached but kept his distance, crouching down nearby as he peered at the little girl. She wasn’t his daughter - he wasn’t about to intrude. But the thought of Rosh giving him a daughter, or really a child at all, was something that excited him. So, seeing the small creature in the basket was almost like a peek into the future of what their lives would entail. “How old is she?” he asked quietly, trying not to wake the small girl.

“Five moons,” Rosh told him. 

Five moons was not that old — and the child didn’t look that old, either, so he would have guessed she was around that young. But… if Rosh had such a young child, where was her previous mate? Perhaps it should have hit Thur before now, but he’d been so focused on actually  _ catching _ her and  _ earning _ her that he’d not taken anything else into consideration. 

“Where is your old mate, Rosh?” he asked quietly, just barely inching closer to the small child to get a better look. 

Rosh felt her throat close up. She blinked away the prickling in her eyes, taking a deep breath to calm herself. "Fourteen moons ago, he went off to hunt. When he never came back...the jaguar moved into our territory not long after. I didn't realise I was carrying a child until…"

She looked down at Nila. "She's all I have left of him."

In lives such as theirs, it was common for mates to die — and it was also common for new mates to even kill the young of the old, but Thur had never understood the reasoning behind that. The child in front of him was defenseless and small and required a protector; she had her mother, of course, but now she had him, as well. He’d make sure she was safe. 

“The jaguar is no longer a problem,” he said as he slowly reached a hand into the basket, gently brushing the back of his finger against Nila’s hand. He was still cautious because he knew Rosh might be hesitant to let him near her child just yet, especially with how brutal new mates could be. “And I will protect you both. This, I promise you,  _ pella tigri. _ ”

She gave him a tearful smile. "I know," she murmured. "You keep your word. You have since I met you. I believe you."

She stood, and let the leather fall over the opening to her daughter's room. "We should sleep," she murmured.

When he turned to her, he gave a light, lopsided smile before reaching out to cup her jaw, kissing her gently. “Very well. But when we wake, I’m breeding you again,” he mumbled against her lips. 

Rosh smiled. "Of course."


	5. Chapter 5

After Rosh and Thur returned to the Star Clan’s village, the following few days consisted of negotiations determining what was to come for both leaders’ clans, and after some discussions with the elders, the Star Clan and Wing Clan came to an agreement for their future. Rosh and Thur would lead a merged clan together, which came to be known as the Sky Clan. 

The transition wasn’t as difficult as it could have been as most clan members were agreeable and even excited to enlarging their chosen family. Each group had knowledge to share about different aspects of survival within primitive life, some regarding new discoveries and others regarding improvements to things that were already known. But once the merger was complete, survival was easier — there was plenty of protection, as well as more hunters and foragers. What followed the merging of clans was a brief war with the Blood Clan, but many of the clan members fled to join under Rosh and Thur’s leadership. The Clan-Father of the Blood Clan was toppled and the panther-clad Eck took his place, eventually allying with the Sky Clan. 

As mates, Rosh and Thur brought three healthy children into the world, two sons and a daughter, all three becoming great warriors who eventually went on to lead their own clans. Thur treated Nila, Rosh’s daughter from her first mate, as if she were his own from the day he claimed Rosh as his mate, and she grew up to be a strong woman. 

Just as all humans do, Rosh and Thur died of old age — asleep in their home in the same night. Their deaths were the cause of celebration over their long and successful lives, but this left the large village in a brief chaos without a leader to guide them. However, with the pelt of the jaguar on her back and Thur’s spear in her hand, Nila took her rightful place as the chief of the Sky Clan, leading her people into years of innovation and growth. 


End file.
